northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 25: Great Team-Up! Armored Fighters and Navigators Key To Victory
Oracle 25: Great Team-Up! Armored Fighters and Navigators Key To Victory (グレートチームアップ！アーマードファイターズとナビゲーターのキーに勝利 Gurēto chīmu appu! Āmādo Faitāzu to Nabigētā no kī ni shōri) is the twenty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the final crossover appearance of the Navigators from the phenomenal hit afternoon tokusatsu series, Colors Of Navigation, as well as the final day of week-long crossover special of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters X Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special. Synopsis As Yui joins the battle as Brave Navigator, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators teamed-up together to defeat the Chariot Empire and the Outcasts. Plot In the continuation of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters X Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special, Yui transformed herself into armor form as Brave Navigator and teamed-up with the Armored Fighters and the Navigators. Anaira and Ryoka agreed what Yui said. On the other hand, Takano told them that they will lose even they have a new ally. Anaira and Ryoka told Takano that they will win in this battle in order to save humanity. As a result, the final battle had been started. In TransHead TV Media Center, Miyuki went to Anaira's office to call Hiroyo for their daily news updates. Hiroyo said to Dr. Kumiko that she will left for a while, and left the office immediately. While walking the hall, Hiroyo prayed for the safety of the Armored Fighters and the Navigators, who currently fighting against the Chariot Empire and the Outcasts. Miyuki, held Hiroyo's hand, and told her that she doesn't need to worry about and she said that they will win in the battle. They headed on to the news room to start their daily news updates. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators continuously fought the Chariot Empire, Kotaro, Mikoto and the Outcasts. Returning back to the media booth, Ryoma and Iori asked Chihiro and Kazumi about what they talking about. They replied nothing, and Chihiro told them that to start to cover the happening at the tension in Hirakawa City Central Park. Meanwhile, Kazumi, along with the news cameraman, interviewed an army trooper who was temporarily retreated from the battle about the status in the Hirakawa City Central Park. The army trooper said that it was currently in danger because the battle currently happened. She also asked him that if there's a possibility of the peace restoration in the Hirakawa City Central Park. He replied that it depends on the possible outcome of the battle. The battle gets intense as the Emperor Ryuuen, Chariot Fighters, Kotaro, Mikoto and Takano and the Armored Fighters and the Navigators had a neck-to-neck battle. As Emperor Ryuuen, Kotaro and Takano simultaneously attacked the Armored Fighters and the Navigators and they summoned the Dark Chase Machine, Anaira and Ryoka, as well as their fellow Armored Fighters and Navigators, never gave up and summoned their respective vehicles -- Armored Meister Chaser, Armored Energy Chaser, and Force Chase Striker for the Armored Fighters and Machine Navigator for the Navigators. While Emperor Ryuuen, Kotaro and Takano did their firing attack against them using the Dark Chase Machine, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators avoided the firing attack and they did also the firing attack until they reached the Dark Chase Machine. When they reached the Dark Chase Machine, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators fought Emperor Ryuuen, Kotaro, Mikoto, Takano and the Chariot Fighters. As the evil forces combine their powers to form a huge power that gave to Takano and became Supreme Takano; Anaira and Ryoka -- who upgraded her form into Meister Navigator Semi-Colored Version -- along with their fellow Armored Fighters and Navigators, joined force to fight him in a battle. Unfortunately, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators easily defeated by Supreme Takano using Outcast Supreme Streak But Anaira and Ryoka still never gave up in their battle and instead, they shared their powers to each other thru their respective accessible henshin devices -- Anaira got the Navigator Armor Key and Ryoka got the Armored Fighter Navigator Disc. They upgraded their armor forms as Armored Fighter 01 Navigator Mode and Meister Navigator Armored Fighter Version respectively and faced Supreme Takano in a battle. As their powers combine, Anaira and Ryoka, as well as their comrades, joined force together and defeated Supreme Takano using their finisher, Armored Navigator Streak. After Supreme Takano defeated, all Chariot Soldiers and Outcasts were totally defeated and vanished in Hirakawa City Central Park. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen told to the Armored Fighters that their battle is not yet over, and returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters along with his Chariot Fighters. Also, Kotaro reminded to the Navigators that they were not done yet, and disappeared along with Mikoto. After the battle, Anaira and Ryoko, along with their fellow Armored Fighters and Navigators thanked to each other for helping themselves in order to save humanity. Dr. Kumiko and the Navigation Crew Squad also thanked to Anaira for letting them on her office in TransHead TV Media Center for a short time. Anaira told them that they're still welcome to visit her in her office anytime. As the Yamada Research Center Shuttle Bus arrived, the Navigators bid farewell to the Armored Fighters and entering inside the shuttle bus. Anaira and the Armored Fighters also bid farewell to the Navigators and the shuttle bus left afterwards and headed back to Ohshima City. After the Navigators left, Hiroyo told to Anaira that she prayed for the victory of the Armored Fighters and the Navigators, and Anaira thanked her for praying for their victory. At night, in Navigation Crew Squad headquarters, Ryoka received a message that the Triskelion Troopers challenged her team in a dance showdown. She told this to Yui, and Yui said that she accepted the dance showdown. Meanwhile, Kotaro continuously playing cards alone while Miyuki staring at the night sky through the glass windows. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen still eyeing again on his mission in order to abduct Hiroyo again and trying to return her back again as Cyan. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira hurriedly went to the news studio for her news program after she had a long discussion with the Armored Fighters. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Ryoka Okamoto/Meister Navigator (岡本 涼香/マイスターナビゲーター Okamoto Ryōka/Maisutā Nabigētā): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido; PRISM) *Hiroyuki Abe/Rush Navigator (阿部 博之/ラッシュナビゲーター Abe Hiroyuki/Rasshu Nabigētā): Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) *Sayuri Nagasaki/Strike Navigator (長崎 さゆり/ストライクナビゲーター Nagasaki Sayuri/Sutoraiku Nabigētā): Kaori Minami (南 かおり Minami Kaori) *Yui Saehara/Brave Navigator: Mika Horie *Akira Saehara: Rina Morimoto (森本 リナ Morimoto Rina) *Harold Mitchell: Shotaro Kobayashi (小林 正太郎 Kobayashi Shotarō) *Kouta Marubishi: Ryotaro Matsuda (松田 涼太郎 Matsuda Ryōtarō) *Erika Ono (小野 エリカ Ono Erika): Kazumi Tateishi (立石 和美 Tateishi Kazumi) *Hikari Takeda (武田 ヒカリ Takeda Hikari): Mandy Shiraishi (白石 マンディー Shiraishi Mandī) *Dr. Kumiko Yamada (山田 久美子 Yamada Kumiko): Ryoko Ogami (大神 涼子 Ōgami Ryōko) *Kotaro Aoki: Yuusuke Kanzaki (神崎 雄介 Kanzaki Yūsuke) *Mikoto Nagaoka (長岡 美琴 Nagaoka Mikoto): Haruka Nagano (長野 春香 Nagano Haruka) *Outcast Leader Takano/Supreme Takano (高野/スプリーマ高野 Takano/Suprīma Takano): Tyrone Harada (原田 タイローン Harada Tairōn) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Meister Navigator: Rika Kataoka *Rush Navigator: *Strike Navigator: *Brave Navigator: Ryoko Maeda (前田 涼子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) *Shotaro Iwasaki *Warren Akazawa *Takeru Yamazaki (山崎 タケル) *Koichi Saitama *Shinpei Yamagata *Wataru Akashi *Rai Hosogai *Fumiko Kanzaki (神崎 文子) *Shinpei Harada (原田 晋平) *Ryotaro Inui *Hiroto Kaneda *Nobuo Deai *Nakajima Troy (中島 トロイ) *Yoshimura Genesis (吉村 ジェネシス) *Murakami Ryota (村上 涼太) *Kanzaki Shinpei (神崎 真平) *Muraoka Tomokazu (村岡 智弘) *Fukui Junichiro (福井 潤一郎) *Matsumoto Takeshi (松本 武史) *Hosokawa Inoue (細川 井上) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 16 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Armored Navigator Trigger」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. KO-Taro Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 5, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 25: A Rule To Change, and The Zenith episode 20. *This marks as the first and so far, only episode had no opening sequence. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes